roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaper (character)
The Reaper is a playable character in Phantom Forces. It is exclusive to the Infection gamemode. Gameplay General Information Reapers are visually different. They have a dark outfit and a hood, which makes them distinctive and allows them to be easily identified. Reapers are not allowed to have guns or grenades. Instead, they must use their scythe to kill enemies. Reapers have 150 HP instead of the standard 100 HP, making them harder to kill. The starting Reaper of a match is named Patient Zero. They have 500 HP, five times more than a regular player. This means that Patient Zero cannot be instantly killed except in very specific circumstances with specific attachments and weapons. Otherwise, Patient Zero is much like any other Reaper. Tactics Patient Zero is a difficult enemy to take down. Not even a sniper headshot can kill Patient Zero. This means that Patient Zero can charge lone Phantoms in order to kill them, and they will not have to worry about being killed themselves lest they be caught off guard. Should a player be Patient Zero, they should focus on converting as many Phantoms as early as possible before they begin to take up defensive positions. Standard Reapers, despite being much weaker, have the potential to charge an enemy. However, most kills a Reaper will get will be from horde tactics to rush down a group of enemies, or to wait for lone enemies to break off to a teleporter. During the first phase of Infection, Reapers are highly unlikely to get kills themselves, so choosing to camp on common pathways to teleporters is the most likely course of action for them. Counter The most effective way to kill Patient Zero is either with overwhelming firepower, or with the highest damage shotguns loaded with birdshot. Otherwise, Patient Zero is too powerful to take on alone. The amount of health it has is too much for all but the most aware and evasive players to get through. The best tactic for dealing with Patient Zero is to never run into them in the first place if at all possible, or to run away and use advanced movement tactics to break their pursuit. Normal Reapers are much easier to handle. Despite the 50 HP advantage, this means only 3-4 bullets more than usual, assuming every bullet makes contact. However, most sniper rifles cannot kill Reapers. This means that the most effective weapons to dispatch Reapers are high minimum damage weapons like some assault rifles and most battle rifles, or those with overwhelming volumes of projectiles, such as shotguns and LMGs. Trivia * The Reapers are assumed to be in a parallel universe. Despite the Infection gamemode taking place on conventional Phantom Forces maps, the Reaper exists in their own domain, referring to Phantoms as "unexpected visitors". This is reinforced by the Phantoms' dialog being "Wrong warp", implying teleportation gone awry. * Unlike the normal character model, the Reaper uses a custom package. ** This is not reflected in the first person model. * In the artwork made for the Halloween 2019 event, the Reapers were shown to have red glowing eyes. However, the in-game model doesn't have glowing eyes, and are instead a flat image. * A glitch would occasionally result where a player would become a Reaper, but they would still have their weapons. It is unknown why this happens. Category:Gameplay